


Never Scared Again

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caring Derek, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Our OTP hit another milestone, but, as always, there are some bumps in the road. Shameless fluff





	Never Scared Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely fangirls and fanboys! I hope you enjoy this fic and have a fabulous day! Shameless fluff!!!!

Derek felt the odd breaking in his chest. He knew what that meant. That meant that Stiles was freaking out. He recognized the feeling, he knew that meant Stiles was having a panic attack.  
He was worried. He had to get to Stiles. Derek, even in his black, tight suit, ran out of the room where he and Boyd had been dressing. He was in search of his mate.  
Derek found Stiles sitting on the ground. Stiles, his Stiles, in his perfectly pressed suit, his hands combing through his hair and tugging. That wasn’t a good sign.  
“Baby? What’s wrong?” Derek asked, crouching down so he could be at the same level as his fiance.  
“I-,” Stiles couldn’t get any more out.  
“Okay, count my fingers for me, okay?” Derek instructed and held up both his hands. Stiles slowly lifted his head to see his Alpha’s fingers. Derek made sure to count his fingers with his Omega. It took close to five minutes before Stiles calmed down. “There you are. There you are Sti,” Derke soothed. “Now, think you can tell me what the issue was?”  
“What,” Stiles paused and steadied himself. “What if I’m a bad Omega?” He asked so quietly even Derek could hardly hear him.  
“Oh baby,” Derek cooed sadly. “You are perfect. The perfect mate for me. The perfect Omega for me,” He assured. It’d been a while since Derek had to reassure Stiles about this particular insecurity. “Okay? My good Omega.”  
Derek rubbed Stiles’ arms and kissed Stiles’ forehead. He kissed Stiles’ sweetly and pulled back to look Stiles straight in the eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at Stiles in question.  
“I’m good now. Yeah, I’m good. I’m great.”  
Derek was assured by the distinct lack of an uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat.  
“Then let’s go out there huh?” Derek offered and gently guided Stiles up and off the ground. 

Derek held his arm out for Stiles to take. The Omega took in a steadying breath and out they walked. The music played quietly and Derek could see the shock on their guest’s faces as both grooms walked out together. Talia, James, Claudia, and John all smirked. They should have expected nothing less.  
Derek and Stiles made it to the front of the building. They split at the altar and Derek and Stiles stood, holding both of their hands together and looked to the officiant. The man looked surprised before smiling at them.  
“Alright, let’s get this started.” Derek and Stiles looked to each other happily. “So, today we have Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Now, for those of you who don’t know their story, I’ll give you a glimpse.” The officiant was a member of the Hale pack, and just about everyone knew their story. “Stiles and Derek’s story started at the young ages of eleven and fourteen. Since then it’s been an up and down journey. Lots of heartache and strife. Lots of laughter and love. And now, seven years later Derek and Stiles here they stand, prepared to spend much more than a few years together. Today, two mates, two lovers, and two strong, amazing men are joined. Today we witness the sealing of their love. We are privileged to have witnessed such a powerful love story. It is truly once in a lifetime.” Derek looked up to find Stiles’ eyes glassy. “Now. Derek and Stiles have prepared their own vows. Let’s get going on that eh?” Everyone in the audience laughed. “Alright, Stiles why don’t you begin?”  
Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights before he nodded and fumbled to get the piece of paper from the inside of his jacket. “Sorry. This might take me a little bit,” He mumbled. That got a roar of laughter and Derek could tell that loosened the stress that was building inside his mate. “Alright, I got it. So. Derek. Derek, for a while, was a touchy subject. I was scared to talk about my mate at school. I was scared to call Derek my boyfriend because what if we weren’t? I was scared that Derek would find someone better. I was scared of letting myself be happy because I always thought that happiness was brief.” Derek felt his heartbreak as he listened to his mate. He knew most of those things already, but it was still hard to hear such things from your mate. “But, now, when we leave here, I’ll never be scared again. I’ll never be scared to call you my husband. I’ll never be scared to call you my mate. I’ll never be scared to walk down the street because I know I belong to you and you belong to me. I’ll never be scared again because I have my mate and husband with me and I’ll never have anything to be scared of again because you and I? We can handle whatever comes at us. Together,” Stiles finished, tears dripping down his face.  
Derek choked on his tears. “Alright Derek, it’s your turn.”  
“Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski.” Derek heard Stiles gasp. Derek knew no one had ever said his name correctly besides his mom. “We started a long time ago. We never get a break, and sometimes it feels like the world can never let us be happy. But you and I, from now on, are stuck together and nothing can change that. Not even the bitch that it life. We’re in it together.”  
Derek felt his own eyes water as their eyes met. “I love you,” They whispered simultaneously before laughing.  
“Now. Do you Derek Hale, take Stiles Stilininski to have and to hold until death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
“Stiles Stilinski, do you take Derek Hale to have and to hold until death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
“You may kiss each other.” The man barely got it out before Stiles and Derek were at each other. They kissed for a long moment. For a longer moment than was probably appropriate.  
Their friends, family, and pack whooped all around them. Stiles and Derek pulled apart and gazed at each other in what Derek knew was a disgusting show of affection.  
Stiles grabbed for Derek’s hand. He slipped his hand inside his Omega’s and allowed the younger man to pull him down the aisle before they both started running and Stiles giggled loudly. Derek would deny it, but everyone heard it. Luckily no one brought it up. 

The reception was held at the Hale House and Derek rejoiced in driving his husband to their home. They got there before any of the guests and Derek sighed happily.  
“I love you,” Derek whispered.  
“I love you too,” Stiles was able to respond just before the door opened to a celebrating family.


End file.
